1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parts data recorder and a mounter employing the mounter, more particularly, to an art for mounting packaged IC, LSI and the like, on the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic parts such as IC comprises: a main portion, that is to say, a molded portion, which is a rectangular shape in plan view; and a plurality of leads, each of which is protruding from the outer circumference of the molded portion. When mounting such electronic parts on the printed circuit board, the electronic parts (e, g, one IC chip) is carried from a parts stage, on which the plural electronic parts is put to a print stage on which the printed circuit boards are held by using a chip mounter.
In general, the chip mounter has a mount head which is provided with a vacuum bit which vacuums the electronic parts; this mount head is provided with a centering apparatus which mechanically positions the electronic parts at the predetermined reference point and the predetermined posture.
However, the centering apparatus has a positioning member which touches the electronic parts. This positioning member makes the leads of the electronic parts bend.
The present inventor examined an art, in which only, the vacuuming is done without the centering, the position and the posture of the electronic parts which is held by the chip mounter are detected by using a camera, the electronic parts is mounted on the printed circuit board, and the drift of the mount head with respect to the reference position is adjusted when mounting the electronic parts on the printed circuit board.
However, for the computing of the shape and the measurement by processing the picture information which is extracted by using the video camera, it is necessary to prepare the measurement of all of the electronic parts which is mounted and to input the data of the measurement and the like using a keyboard, or to prepare a library thereof.
Accordingly, in the case in which the users of the mounter of the electronic parts is not assigned; the operator has to key in the data of the electronic parts which may be mounted so as to correspond to all of the users; however, this is impossible because there many types of electronic parts. Further, even in the case in which the users of the mounter of the chip (C) can be assigned, the operator has to alter the data of the parts at every alteration of the electronic parts, so that the operability is poor and the burden on the operator is large.